


Because They Called Me Fearless

by Ah_My_Me_Anime_Fiction (Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Ninja, Non-Canon Relationship, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Ah_My_Me_Anime_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."</p><p>KinoKiita is the last of the Sanada Clan that the world knew of. A Clan of Doll makers, they once made the finest dolls the lands had ever seen. Until plague took their clan years go, one survived, a master doll maker, and in his loneliness he made his greatest creation. A Red Doll.</p><p>Kinokiita was raised in the Foundation but she is hell bound to break the modeling set upon her. she lives under great expectations in the eyes of those around her. she finds comfort and belonging for who she is and not what she's done. He likewise finds this comfort in her. Her past experiences has given her ties to Ninja who lives are all intertwined in one every changing destiny, together, the shape their own fates.</p><p>The called her perfect, they called her lifeless, they called her an Idol, and they called her fearless...</p><p>"Fearless is not the absence of fear. It's not being completely unafraid. Fearless is having fears. Fearless is having doubts. Lots of them. Fearless is living in spite of those things that scare you to death.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto Uzumaki

It was a calm day in the Hidden Leaf Village, people where bustling about their daily lives. Markets where full of lively participations, A slender form of what would have only been described at pure red walked through the village. Her blunt cut ruby red hair swaying behind her as she walked. Her head was held down and her pale skin shimmered under the sunlight, her arms and legs looked like that of a ball joint doll. Shadows covered her eyes and her hands were shoved casually into her skirt pockets. Out of her mouth dangled a straw of hay or wheat that she nibbled on. She looked highly annoyed as she walked down the streets; this was more than likely because of the group that followed behind her. A noisy band of preteen boys, screaming her name, hearts in their love struck eyes. They cheered for her for no apparent reason. Her hands twitched in annoyance from their hiding place and she groaned under her breath. “Bother someone else for a while won’t you” she muttered dryly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She strolled by the Ninja Academy, the very one she herself should have been at today. But just like every other day, she had skipped classes. “That’s right…” she thought casting her eyes up upon the crowd of parents that surrounded their children. She listened to their prideful praises as they had passed the Exam, they were now Genin. “Hey that kid…” she heard a woman call out, The red girl turned her eyes away from the parents “yeah, that’s ‘The’ Kid, you know he’s the only one who failed” Another woman said, The red girl’s eyes wandered over to a small boy about her age or a year or two under, he sat miserably on a swing, his head bowed down low. Her eyes slowly side glanced at the two women, her expression was completely blank “Well that’s good..prefect in fact” The first one said “right we can’t have him being a shinobi!” the second added in “I mean after all he is-“ the first one held up her hand hushing her friend “no, remember” she scolded “we cannot talk about that” she added in, her friend nodded “hey” The red girl called out her voice was hoarse, it had been the first word she had said out loud all day. “Don’t you two old hens have anything else to do with your day” she added, the two women turned to her, taken aback and clearly upset by the rudeness of this child. “Pardon me?” the first one asked. “You heard me” The red girl called she paused “picking on a kid, it’s pathetic, shouldn’t you be cleaning the house or doing something productive…I don’t know, working maybe” She added. The two women looked at one another, “who’s your mother! Didn’t she teach you any manners?” The second women barked “didn’t your mother teach you?” The Red Girl asked right back, her eyes glanced over to the swing, the boy was gone, The Red Girl sighed and walked away leaving the two women calling after her demanding apologies for her rudeness, however their complains fell on deaf ears.

“Kinokiita!” Genma Shiranui called he stood before The Red Girl with his hands rested on his hips. The Red Girl, Kinokiita looked up at him with dull eyes. “Yes Genma-Sensei “ she said plainly, his angry expression faded away into one of disbelief. Hayate Gekko Covered his mouth with his fist as he coughed, looking down at the girl. “You missed the Exam, Again. This isn’t a joke…this is very serious.” Genma growled through gritted teeth, he rubbed his temples in frustration. When Hayate recovered himself he sighed “maybe it is not Kino-san’s fault…maybe she is to advanced for the classes, or maybe it’s ust not something she fits” Hayate began to cough again “into, It’s really rather peer oriented…she did come from the Foundation” He finished. Kinokiita looked up at him and then to Genma “that’s not the point, if it had anything to do with what the Foundation instilled in her, she would have finished b now, or long before the other students” Genma said focusing on Hayate now. The two began to reason with one another, almost forgetting Kinokiita was there at all. She cleared her throat “None of that is the reason…my reasons are simple” she said turning her back to them “I don’t find any of those students worthy team mates, They are all selfish, they are all ignorant, they are all so typical in their goals.” She said lowering her eyes “they’ve nothing to keep them driven...I cannot work with such lax spirits…I will not” Kinokiita said she glanced over her shoulder that her two caretakers “scold me all you wish, Genma, Hayate Sensei’s “she turned her back to them once more and began to walk off “but this is how I feel and in this I will not change…besides. The Hokage has granted be automatic pass…If and when I am up to it” she said before rounding a corner out of their sight. “You offended her again” Hayate muttered turning to Genma “You expect too much of her” He added “you don’t expect enough” Genma shot back before walking off himself.

Kinokiita sat on a bench in the park, she strummed her Shamisen. Closing her eyes she listened to the music and was at peace. When Kinokiita opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by that same group of Preteen boys. Her eyes grew large and soon her shock turned into anger “Can’t a girl any peace away from you block heads!” she yelled strapping her Shamisen on her back she shoved through the crowed. As she stalked through the parked fuming from the group of fan boys she spotted two Girls bickering she knew these two, and tried to quietly slink past them. But as flamboyant as her hair and colors were it was impossible. “Oh look if it isn’t Red” the blonde said bitterly Kinokiita twitched with her back turned toward them. She kept walking, at this the girl with the light pink hair turned to face her “what’s wrong Red, to good for us?” She asked Kinokiita twitched some more and sighed “think whatever you like, I need some peace, have fun arguing over your stupid fantasies” she called to them.

They both glaring at her. As Kinokiita walked along she saw a familiar blur pass by her. A sparkle came to her eyes “Iruka” she said her voice neither dull nor dry but mystified. Like any other girl her age, even though she was far less typical or emotional of a girl, but like any girl she was prone to at least one crush. Iruka was hers. Wasting no time she quickly ran after him, “Iruka” She called out, he came to a halt, as Kinokiita looked over him, she noticed he looked rather frantic “I-ruka?” she asked He looked down at her eventually and sighed heavily “Kino-san, I am sorry but I do not have time to chat” He said in a rushed manner. Kinokiita frowned a bit “oh” she said her voice was low and she glanced to the ground at a rock at her side. “Perhaps I can help you” she said her voice reverting back to its usual distance “what is it you are in search of?” she added Iruka looked down at her and a small smile slowly came to his face “thank you Kino-san, But I need to do this on my own” He said Kinokiita looked at him blankly, she had figured as much “You should go home, I am sure Genma’s nearly insane right about now” Iruka said with a chuckle, Kinokiita nodded stiffly and went to leave, “I hope you find whatever it is Iruka” She called before darting off into what was now the night.

She then halted and turned back to the direction Iruka was headed. “Something is not right” she thought before heading back. She ran through the park and through the city, letting the nagging feeling in her core. It lead her to the forest, she leapt from tree to tree hiding away in the shadows, in a small clearing she came to a halt. There she saw Iruka and the sad boy from earlier that day. Before she could examine the scene 10s of Kunai erupted forth from the trees and into Iruka’s body. “Iruka, no!” She cried out against her will, she jumped down from the tree’s, startling the Boy who was already caught off guard by the attack. Kinokiita ran to the shed that Iruka was leaning against “Iruka?” she asked softly, he was heavily injured but seemed to be ok. She turned an icy gaze towards the attacker. A face she new, and a face she never trusted. “Nice Job in Finding him” the Attacker stated “Mizuki” Kinokiita hissed lowly her red eyes trying to burn holes of hatred into his soul. “I see, so that’s what going on here” Iruka muttered, he took Kinokiita’s hand and pushed her aside. “Naruto give me the scroll!” Mizuki demanded, Kinokiita turned her gaze to the boy “is that!” she gasped in her mind eyeing the Forbidden Scroll “how’d he get his hands on that…and fail the exams” she thought recovering from her shock. Her eyes floated back to Mizuki “Hey! Hey wait, what's going on here!” Naruto asked franticly looked between both adults. “Naruto” Iruka called standing up now, ready to fight, he never took his eyes off of Mizuki. As instinct Kinokiita took a fighting stance herself following Iruka’s movements and vibe “Do not give him the scroll even if you die!” He ordered “that is a very dangerous scroll, filled with Forbidden Ninjutsu sealed within it” Iruka paused “Naruto…Mizuki used you to get his hands on it” He growled.

“I’ll tell you the truth, Naruto there is not use in you having the scroll” Mizuki said in a dark and mocking manner. “N-no!No don’t!” Iruka called out Kinokiita turned her gaze to him, she showed no emotion no interest and yet inside she was dying to know what had gotten into him, what was it about this boy. “12 years ago…you know of the fox demon being seal away right?” Mizuki kept going, Kinokiita watch Mizuki once more “Kurama…Kyuubi” she thought to herself. “Since then a new rules has been created for the village” “A Rule?” Naruto asked “But this rule was never meant to be told to you” Naruto leaned forward “not to me?” Naruto muttered softly “what is this rule, why not!” he yelled out, Mizuki began to chuckle cruelly “what was the rule!” Naruto called out. “Rule is that nobody is allowed to speak of the fact that…naruto you are the demon fox!” Mizuki called out, Kinokiita’s eyes were torn from Mizuki and landed on Naruto “such a small boy? The fox demon?” she whispered to herself. “it can’t be possible” she thought. “huh, what do you mean..” Naruto asked his voice trailing off, “Stop it!” Iruka yelled out, Kinokiita’s eyes darted between the three of them, trying to process everything.

“It means, you are the nine tailed demon, which killed Iruka’s parents, and destroyed the village” Mizuki said an amused smile on his face. Kinokiita’s eyes went to Naruto who looked shell shocked. “You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire” “Stop it!” Iruka called out again closing his eyes. “You have been lied to by everyone!” Mizuki barked, Naruto had his back to everyone, Kinokiita watched him and sympathy for him rushed through her body. She turned to Mizuki and glared at him, her eyes where low and her hands balled up into fists. “Didn’t you find it strange how everyone hated you…Iruka’s the same, He actually hates you” Mizuki called as he spun his Giant Shuriken around and around. “You’re horrible” she growled. “Nobody will every accept you!” Mizuki yelled moving in for the attack to quickly for Naruto or Kinokiita to prepare for it. “That scroll was used to seal you up!” Mizuki swung his giant Shuriken Iruka being more skilled ran and used his body as a shield for Naruto. A gasp escaped Kinokiita’s lips as the weapon stuck out from Iruka’s back. “I-Iruka!” she cried she ran her feet finding movement and stood in front of them protectively glaring at Mizuki her arms shaking her hands twitching as anger rose within her. “You stay back!” she barked, “why?” Naruto asked horrified and stunned. “My” Iruka said choking on his pain. “when my parents died there was no one to compliment me, or acknowledge what I did, I was sad” blood dripped from his lips onto the ground “I would always act like a fool to get people attention” Kinokiita’s heart sunk and her gaze grew colder my the second, with every one of Iruka’s words “Since I wasn’t able to do well in things like school and get attention that way….It was better than being nothing so I acted like a fool” “Iruka” Kinokiita thought feeling sorry for him “It was painful” He added. There was a pause. “Naruto, you must have felt a lot of pain too,” his voice cracked a bit with tears, and anger rose to its peek within Kinokiita.

“I am sorry Naruto, if I had done a better job, you wouldn’t have had to feel like this” He added. Suddenly Naruto got up and ran away, “hn?” Kinokiita hummed turning to look over her shoulder, “Naruto!” Iruka called, Mizuki chuckled and gained Kinokiita’s attention “sorry, but Naruto isn’t the type to have a change of heart” He said “He plans on using the scroll to get revenge on the village” He added, Iruka got up painfully and ripped the Shuriken from his back. “You saw those eyes, those eyes were of a demon” Mizuki went on “Naruto isn’t like that!” Iruka called out in anger. “Well what does that matter, I’ll Kill Naruto, and take the scroll, and deal with you latter!” Mizuki called going to leap in the air and bolt off. “No!” Kinokiita growled, she jumped and kicked in a downward motion taking Mizuki to the ground. She stood on top of him glaring now holding a Kunai in her hand.


	2. Legends to Be

Mizuki looked up at her in shock, “you hurt my comrade…you’ve mock and made light of his comrades inner pains” she growled “there’s a demon that needs slaying here but it is not Naruto” She barked “I may not know much on what's going on here, but I know enough, you aren’t going anywhere” She growled. “Kinokiita” Iruka gasped, Mizuki laughed “this is cute, the little Red doll, is trying to protect her love” He said, Kinokiita glared at him, he swiftly kicked her off of him with both of his legs. Kinokiita quickly jumped away from him and landed a ways away from him, she quickly threw her kunai at him, it landed in his knee cap. Mizuki cursed at the pain and ripped the Kunai from his knee. Kinokiita rushed him; she rolled and got her kunai off the ground before going to stab him with it “Kino-san stop it!” Iruka called trying to run two the fighting pair. Mizuki was a far better fighter, and sliced Kinokiita across her stomach with her own weapon. She let out a small cry and jumped away from him holding her stomach. She glared at Mizuki as he laughed and ran in pursuit of Naruto. “Kino-san!” Iruka called running to Kinokiita’s side, he rested a hand on her shoulder and examined her cut, it wasn’t fatal or deep just enough to hurt severely. “I’m ok” she said her eyes never leaving Mizuki “come on…we’ve got to stop him!” she said grabbing Iruka’s hand they ran after Mizuki.

“Found him!”Mizuki called out disguised as Iruka flew through the tree’s “Naruto, hurry pass me the scroll, Mizuki is looking for it!” The fake Iruka called, Naruto side glanced at him, or what he thought was Naruto, a smirk came to Naruto’s face, as he pushed Mizuki away and onto the ground. The force knocked Naruto himself into a tree. Both guys sat on the ground. Mizuki was now as himself. “How did you know I was not Iruka?” Mizuki asked as he looked up he saw the Real Iruka in Naruto’s place, “because I am Iruka” he said as Kinokiita jumped down from the tree’s and landed “you’d risk your life to protect the one who killed your parents?” Mizuki laughed “you are a fool” he added. “I’d never get the scroll over to you!” Iruka barked “Naruto and I are the same, you are the fool!” He added. “If you used the powers in that scroll you could do anything” Mizuki said trying to bribe Iruka

“do you really think he is so lowly to do such a thing!” Kinokiita growled “there is no way that fox demon, would not use the power!” Mizuki added “yeah, your right, the fox demon wouldn’t” Iruka said, Kinokiita looked back at him in shock, a smirked then came his face, “but Naruto is not the fox demon, I’ve acknowledged him as one of my excellent students” a smile came to his face. “He may not be the hardest worker, clumsy, so no one accepts him….he already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart.” He turned his eyes to Mizuki hatefully “he isn’t the demon fox anymore, he is a member of the hidden leaf village, he’s” Iruka’s voice trailed off a bit, Kinokiita turned to face Iruka she had lost her defensive pose. “He is Uzumaki Naruto!” Iruka called out, Mizuki looked unmoved, and removed his large ninja star from his back away ready to use it. Iruka groaned from the pain his body already held, “Iruka” Kinokiita said kneeling before him, her hand on his shoulder her other gripping a kunai as she glared at Mizuki. “I said I would take of you latter Iruka, but I have changed my mind” Mizuki said annoyed. Kinokiita jumped to her feet, and stood in front of him her hands out stretched, in means of being his shield. He laughed “you think I won’t hesitate to cute through you, little doll” He said, Kinokiita glared at him harder, she was not moving. “Kinokiita” Iruka muttered. “With this you both shall die!” He called swinging his large Ninja star at the two.

Suddenly like a bolt o lightening Naruto rushed from behind the large tree, he ducked under the ninja star and knocked Mizuki to the ground. Kinokiita took out a secondary Kunai and dug her feet into the ground, holding the blades of the Kunai in front of her, she used her strength to push forward, holding back the Ninja star as it spun in the air, pushing her back slowly but surely, it finally fell to the ground in front of her, she now stood in between Iruka’s legs. Any further and she would have fallen back onto him. “Naruto!” Iruka called, Kinokiita was breath heavily but a smirk came to her face, she had known he was back there the whole time. “You don’t touch Iruka-sensei, I’ll kill you!” he barked, leaning on the scroll. “You idiot why did you come out!” Iruka called “so he knew he was back there too, wasn’t the point to draw Naruto out?” Kinokiita thought to herself taking once again a fighting pose. “Run away!” Iruka called however it was evident Naruto had no plans in running. “shut up, a little punk like you, I’ll kill you in one shot!” Mizuki cackled in amusement “try it trash I’ll double the pain a thousand fold!” Naruto bite back quickly. Making a hand sign, “then do it fox demon!” Mizuki challenged Naruto smiled darkly.

“Kage bun shin no jutsu!” Naruto cried out, in a blink of an eye what seemed like millions of Naruto clones filled the area. A smile came to Kinokiita’s face and she let out a breath of amazement “wow” she thought lowering her weapons. “What what's going on!” Mizuki gasped “I get it a thousand fold, there are a thousand Narutos!” Kinokiita thought chuckling to herself. “Mizuki you look like a fool” she muttered. “What’s wrong come at me!” the Naruto’s called out together “I thought you said you were going to kill me in one shot!” they added. “no? well then , I’ll start things off” He said. As the thousands of Naruto’s attacked Mizuki Kinokiita went to Iruka’s side, she began to heck his wounds and vitals by the time she looked up Mizuki lay beaten nearly to death, “heh maybe I went a little too far” Naruto said. Kinokiita rose to her feet “I am fine Kino-san” Iruka said as she did so, she nodded and stepped to the side. “Naruto come here” He called, Naruto turned to face him with a raised brow “there is something I want to give you” Iruka said with a large smile. “Congratulations…..on graduating” Iruka called, Naruto’s face formed into a large grin he was sent into a fit of victorious laugher as he ran at Iruka hugging him tightly. Kinokiita watched the two with a small smile; she took once last glance at them, before disappearing into the forest.

She arrived at Hayate’s house it was late into the night, “where have you” He said before coughing lightly “been” He asked watching her walk into the kitchen “Genma is losing his mind…searching the village for you Kino-san” He said in his voice it was evident that he was tired. “I was helping Iruka” She said simply a smile on her face “what I have seen today I will never forget, ever, and I vow to give everyone a chance to prove themselves” she thought turning to Hayate, holding an apple in her hand “Hayate-sensei…I’m ready to move onto Genin…officially” She stated, her face back to his emotionless nature. Hayate looked puzzled he wanted to ask her what had changed, but for the moment he was just happy she had changed her mind “alright” He said walking over to a shelf in his living room, Kinokiita followed him. He held out a red headband for her, she took it and tied it around hips like a belt before walking past him and into her room. She lay in her bed gazing at the ceiling “thank you Naruto, you have given me a new hope for those other students, there just might be some Uzumaki somewhere in us all” she thought before turning to her side and drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Kinokiita arrived at the top o the Hokage’s building, Naruto was just leaving he went to pass her, he glanced at him and smiled a bit as he looked her up and down “hey, Hey you’re the girl from the other night!” He called as he stopped to face her. “Kinokiita Sanada, hello Naruto” she said smoothly giving a toothier smile. She took her hand out of her pocket and held it out for him to shake. Naruto looked at it and then up at her smile, It reminded him o Takashi from long ago, the painters apprentice. Naruto grinned widely and shook her head “it’s nice to meet you, you passed too huh, I didn’t see you in school” He said, Kinokiita smiled down at him and looked to the side “I uh” she paused looking back at him “didn’t attend much of the classes, skipped a lot” she said.

“Well I’m glad you passed! Hey, hey, maybe we’ll be on the same team!” he said getting excited, Kinokiita looked down at him blankly before smiling slightly “that would make me happy” she said Naruto grinned wider and rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly his grin fell “H-hey who are those guys?” He asked. Kinokiita gave an annoyed face and grumbled as a pack of preteen boys came rumbling closer to them like a back of wilder beasts “oh no” Kinokiita muttered Naruto looked at her in confusion “them again” she added. “Kino-chan!” a few called “I’ll be on your team Kino-chan just watch!” a few others said “Kino-chan I love you!” “here’s my heart if you want it!” “We love you Sanada!” they called. Kinokiita shuddered “fan boys?” Naruto said laughing he turned to the boys “Hey, how about you all get lost Kino-san doesn’t want to deal with you right now, freaks!” he called pointing and laughing at them.

The boys roared in complaints and retaliation but Naruto only laughed. Kinokiita smirked and used this time to walk over and get her picture taken. She stood with her arms cross and to the side, looking at the camera, as the old man went to take the picture the wind blew lightly gently sending her hair behind her blowing in the breeze, her red eyes twinkled with ambition and she held a slight smirk on her face, leaves had also gotten caught up in the wind and swirled around her. The moment was perfect, and the Old man took the chance, he snapped the camera and captured the moment forever. Naruto watched as everything happened, and an odd feeling washed over him. Like he had just seen a legend in the making. Little did they both know, they had both witnessed remarkable legends in the making, and the start of a powerful friendship.


	3. Haruno Trouble

Kinokiita now walked the streets yet again, as she rounded a corner she spotted her fan boys from far of “ugh!” she groaned quickly hiding behind a sign to a beef store. She waited or them to walk by she could hear them jabbering on about her quickly and none stop. As they passed completely she sighed heavily and stepped out. A soft chuckle came from behind her, Turning around a smile came to her face “Iruka” she said looking him over, he was heavily bandaged up. “you sure you should be walking ‘round like that Iruka” she said with an sympathetic smile. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck “I’m fine, it just looks bad, You know they said by the time I got to the hospital the other day, I was pretty much healed up” He said he crossed his arms and looked down at her “You have some medical skill, you should think of being a medical nin” He added, Kinokiita frowned “I don’t think I want to be so heavily depended on, If I do that, and my team needs me and something happens to me…my whole team would be at risk.” She said Iruka laughed “I think you’d be the very last to fall Kino-san” he said, his eyes softened on her “hey, I never said thank you for last night” He said sheepishly Kinokiita shrugged “you didn’t have to I’m glad I was there, I was able to help you” she paused and de glanced for a second “and I was glad I met Naruto” a smirk came to her face “I learned something from him” she said placing her hands on her hips. Iruka’s eyes went to Kinokiita’s belt and he gasped “You-you decided to” he said a smile slowly coming to his face. “Naruto showed me that I should give everyone a chance…although I am sure none of my team mates will be worthy ninjas…I can hope that there is a bit of Naruto in them all” she said her smirk fading away. Iruka gazed at her for a while.

“That’s right, in a way, Kino-san is alone too, although much or fortunate than Naruto….” Iruka thought picturing Hayate & Genma, who had eagerly taken her under their wings. “she never fit in because of the emotionless nature the foundation taught her.” Iruka thought “she was lucky that Genma and Hayate were willing to train her, everyone else finds her weird because of her doll body…well” Iruka thought turning to look at the group of her fan boys in the distance “almost everyone” he said sarcastically, He looked down at Kinokiita again, who looked up at him dully. “I want to thank you Kino-san, I know you don’t go or that most of the time” He said pausing, “You hate ramen…so how about I take you to the sushi shop, Nigiri, my treat” He said with a gently smile, Kinokiita wasn’t the kind to blush but if she was she would have been. “it’s alright Iruka, really, you don’t have to, you should be resting anyway” she said turning to leave “I’ve got to run” she said she stopped walking and turned to look back at him, her eyes were low and shimmered softly “Thank you very much though, Iruka, for the thought” she said a real genuine smile on her face. Iruka drew in a breath and gazed at her, she wasn’t able to do anything but nod and smile. Kinokiita turned back around and walked off. However as soon as she did so, the fan boys spotted her. “Kino-san!” one called getting them all to look. “crap!” Kinokiita called out before running off down the street. Iruka watched as the boys ran past him in one large group called out for her to wait. He laughed and shook his head, before heading off to the Hokage’s building.

Kinokiita slid to a stop there was a fork in the road, between a bar BQ shop, and a tea shop. She looked between both paths breathing heavily “which way” she thought “oh it doesn’t matter they’ll find me anyway” she muttered. Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha sat at a table in the shop; he looked up to see the Red haired girl looking franticly back and forth between the two paths in the road. A smirk came to his face and he chuckled a bit. Getting up from his seat he walked to the entrance of the shop. “Hey Sanada” He called leaning against the doorway. Kinokiita looked up into the steel eyes of the Uchiha. “In here” He called leaning to look out o the door way at the nearing crowd of fan boys Kinokiita looked behind her and darted into the shop. She hid behind Sasuke who still stood in the doorway watching as the group of boys stopped at the fork in the road. “Which way did she go!” one called “I didn’t see!” another said in distraught. “Hey you!” another called pointing at Sasuke who watched them blankly “did you see where Kino-san went!” the boy demanded Sasuke just shook his head. Kinokiita held her breath as she as hunched down behind him, hiding behind his body. Stooping because she was slightly taller than him “useless!” the boy called “half o us should go one way and the rest another, she’s got to be somewhere!” another boy called and with that they split up and scurried away.

Kinokiita sighed and stood up stepping out from behind Sasuke, “I owe you one Uchiha” she said dryly looking down at him “no” he said with a long pause “we’re even from last week when you ran off the fan girls” He said in an equally monotone voice. Kinokiita smirked and nodded. Kinokiita and Sasuke were not exactly friends or comrades as she called it. They both were the leading heartthrobs in their generation of Ninja’s, heavily followed by fan groups that knew nothing about them. Sasuke for his looks and reputation, and Kinokiita for her musical skills, distant ‘Bad girl attitude as the boys seemed to think, and her smooth voice, indeed her voice sounded much older and mature than what she was. “very well” she said walking back out of the Shop she paused and turned back to face him “have you seen any of the Hyuuga clan around town today?” she asked Sasuke shook his head Kinokiita frowned “probably in training” she thought as she pictured a small shy Hinata a smile came to her face and she walked off. Sasuke watched her or a moment before heading back into the shop to finish his meal.

Kinokiita entered a art shop, the old woman who ran it smiled at her kindly “oh there you are little Red” she said with a fond smile “hello there miss Morimori” Kinokiita said with a small bow “You are hear for ‘The Symbol’ are you not” she asked knowingly, Kinokiita nodded slightly “yes ma’am I am has it come? I know you said another week or so, but I read in the paper, that the copies of the original had finally been shipped off…” Kinokiita said, her emotionless eyes searching the walls of the shop. The elderly woman giggled “such a fan of art, you are my best costumer you know, and such a young child” she said approvingly, the old woman reached behind the counter and pulled out a carefully wrapped framed picture “here it is, they only sent one copy, they sent it early, I had to pull some strings to have it get here before the deadline” she said. Kinokiita smiled a bit at the old woman “thank you so much Miss Morimori” she said laying her money on the counter and taking the painting. “Oh no thank you, please come again dear!” the old woman called as Kinokiita left the shop. As she walked the streets with her artwork tucked carefully under her arm, she spotted Naruto coming out of the woods, he looked happy a wide closed smile on his face.

He sniffed the air and opened his eyes “Kino-Chan!” he called running up to her, “hello Naruto-kun” she said smirking at his enthusiasm. He looked at her for a while “her eyes…they’re not like the others” he thought his eyes wandered to her framed picture “hey what's that?” he asked pointing at it “it’s a powerful piece of artwork, or rather a copy of it anyway” Kinokiita said with a smile “wow really like powers huh how does it work?” he asked at this Kinokiita laughed “no, no Naruto-kun, Powerful as emotional, something of great meaning” she said holding up the picture for him to see. Naruto’s eyes grew wide “It-It’s the Symbol!” he called out stepping back at bit. “Oh you know it?” Kinokiita asked tilting her head, Naruto looked down somewhat sadly and Nodded, he then smiled. “Yeah, yeah I saw the original once” he said beaming up at her “I’ve got to go Kino-Chan, But I’ll see you at the academy right?” He called running past her Kinokiita turned around to face him “sure of course” she said, Naruto nodded and took off running. “Wonder what got into him” she thought. “You will have many chances” Takashi’s voice rang in Naruto’s head and he remembered when Kinokiita shook his hand earlier that day.

The next morning Kinokiita was ready to head off to the Academy, she had had second thoughts early when she awoke, but she made a promise to Naruto and for that reason she went. She pushed her way through her rabbit fan boys and made it into the class room, she stood in the isle way of the desks, however the boys quickly surrounded her and she could no longer be seen. “I took Shamisen lessons because of you Kino-san!” one of the boys called blushing with hearts in his eyes “I will never play as amazingly as you thought but one day, my dream is to play with you and we can make beautiful music together!” he rambled thick tears of joy and hope streaming down his face like rivers. “eh?” she asked looking around uncomfortably. “Freak! You are weird-ing her out!” another boy called whacking the first over the head. “Kino-san I picked these for you! I know your favorite color is red and I found these geraniums” he said handing her a handmade and poorly made bouquet of red geraniums. “Thank you” Kinokiita muttered taking the flowers politely “my favorite color is lavender….” She thought to herself her face looked unamused.

“Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit one the other Side of you!” A very girly voice yelled out at the top of her lungs “hm?” Kinokiita hummed raising a brow Kinokiita pushed her fan boys aside to make a clearing so that she could see, she rested one hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one side, her eyes went to the pink haired girl from the park “Sakura” she thought looking at her dully. She and Naruto’s eyes wandered to what was on the other side of Naruto “now it makes sense” Kinokiita thought as she saw Sasuke sitting at the desk a few body spaces away from Naruto. He was focused on the front of the class. Seeming to be deep in thought his eyes wandered up to Kinokiita and he smirked very faintly behind his hands which where folded together and propped up in front of his face with his elbows. “ugh!” Naruto grunted and Sakura pushed over her leaning on his back to see Sasuke. “Can I sit next to you Sasuke-kun!” she asked in a sweet love sick tone. Sasuke side glanced at her coldly. Kinokiita scowled in disgust as she pushed over Naruto like he wasn’t there at all. She sat next to not bothering to get an answer. Other girls in Sasuke’s fan club leered at her in jealousy. She leaned towards him with a big smile on her face, while Sasuke looked very uncomfortable with it all. Naruto looked at them enviously.

Kinokiita frowned and then smirked as an Idea came to her head; she stood up tall and walked over to the desk from Sasuke's end. “Excuse me Uchiha” she said smoothly her face looked are uncaring and as bored as ever, Sasuke looked up at her laying his hands down on the table “Haruno” she added with a slight nod, at her movement and the sound of her voice, most o the boys in the room focused on her. Watching listening intently, Sakura glared at her, as she was ruining her perfect moment with Sasuke. Kinokiita’s eyes went to Naruto whose face had frowned up, he had already assumed she was going for Sasuke too. “hm?” Sasuke asked as she had paused being in thought. Kinokiita flipped her head behind her back in a slow graceful motion, a smirk slid to her face, “I need to get through, Naruto-kun?” she called, her voice went from cold to tender as she spoke Naruto’s same, “may I take the seat next to you?” she asked her smirk turned into a smile. Many of the surrounding boy’s jaws dropped. “Impossible, next to that moron!” one of her fan boys called, she glared back at this boy in a quick glanced.

“Is that a problem?” she asked coldly to the boy, who shook his head and shrunk back. “hnnn” she said as if saying ‘that’s what I thought’ Naruto blinked a few times before grinning widely “of course Kino-chan!” Naruto said moving over a bit to make more room. Kinokiita looked down at Sasuke who got up and let her through but Sakura stayed put. She looked down at the pink hair girl expectantly. Sakura glared at Kinokiita. Kinokiita smirked down at her and peered down at the pink hair girl holding her head high in the air. “Haruno…” she said before pausing “more you ass, I want to sit on the other side of you” she said repeating the words she said to Naruto, her voice was dry very dry and monotone, her eyes where dull and her smirk faded away. Sakura’s mouth dropped a bit as she looked at her stunned. Not waiting for Sakura to move, Kinokiita pushed past her, not harshly like Sakura had done Naruto, her movements was more as if Sakura did not exist at all. Sakura watched her baffled as Kinokiita took a seat next to Naruto. She winked at him causing him to grin wider. Sasuke chuckled inwardly “idiot girl” Sasuke thought as she looked down at Sakura briefly before sliding back into his seat. Sakura was Fuming on the inside.


	4. Team One

Everything happened so fast, Naruto jumped into Sasuke’s face, the two here in a staring match, Both Kinokiita and Sakura watched then intensely, “hey Naruto get out of Sasuke-Kun’s face!” she yelled, just as she did so a boy in the row ahead of then knocked his elbow into Naruto sending him forward. “uh!” Sakura gasped, Kinokiita smirked and bit her lip trying not to laugh. Naruto had fallen forward into a lip lock with Sasuke. Both boys looked like they wanted to hurl. Kinokiita whistled out a cat call “oh my” she said slyly and in fake shock. The boys ripped away from each other, gagging, looking green, and holding their throats. Kinokiita watch with an amused smirk. “Naruto you bastard! I’ll kill you” Sakura yelled towering behind Naruto darkly. “It was an accident Sakura honest!” Naruto cried as she cracked her knuckles “Naruto…” she said glaring down at him, “you’re annoying” She said going to strike him over the head. Kinokiita reached her hand up and grabbed her wrist tightly, squeezing it hard. Sakura winced and looked down at Kinokiita in shock and fear, as her red eyes glinted “Do not touch him…Haruno, Back off” she said shoving her back by the wrist with an almost effortless movement. Naruto looked over at Kinokiita in shock. She cast her red eyes up at Sakura they said ‘sit’ and she did as her eyes old her to, sitting back down next to Sasuke quietly. Iruka who had walked into the room, watched the four of them and smile came to his face “thanks Kino-Chan…Sakura-Chan’s beautiful but very scary when mad!” Naruto said Kinokiita nodded and turned her attention back ahead of her. Her eyes landed in Iruka’s and she smiled.

“From today on you are all real ninja” Iruka called after he tore his eyes away from Kinokiita’s “Even so you are still only Rookie Genin” he added standing in front of the rows and rows of riser like desk. “The hard part has just started” he called out. Kinokiita listened to him boredly while Naruto now looked very excited. Sakura still had her eyes glued to Sasuke whom was focused solely on Iruka’s words. “Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village, today we will be creating the man teams” Iruka said his eyes landed on Kinokiita whose eyes scanned every student in the room nervously. One of her fan boys eyed her up and down, and smiled meekly, his grey hair falling all over his face, as shaggy as a dog. He looked away from her and blushed deeply. Her eyes then took her to a boy with long jet black hair he was tanned with amber eyes. He looked tough and his eyes soon found Kinokiita’s he scowled at her for a moment which caused her to glare back “what's that guy’s problem” she thought to herself. “And each team will have a Jounin Sensei” Iruka added “You will follow that Jounin’s instructions as you perform each duty” Iruka said smirking at the class and they murmured amongst themselves. “pft, teams of three, that’s nothing more than people to get in the way..” Sasuke thought “then again…if paired properly ad I get the Sanada…” Sasuke thought, It was known that Kinokiita Sanada like himself was almost a child prodigy. “I have to be with Sasuke –Kun” Sakura thought with determination. “I’m doomed” Kinokiita thought hiding her face in her hands as she felt all of her fan boys looking at her intensely. “Let’s see…Sakura-Chan…and anyone but Sasuke!” Naruto's eyes wandered to Kinokiita “Oh yeah Sakura-Chan and Kino-Chan would be perfect!” he thought grinning widely.

Iruka frowned as he looked down at his list, “Team one: Sanada Kinokiita” He called at this most of the boys held their breath and crossed their fingers Sasuke’s eyes slid over to her, as she still hid her face in her hands, Naruto glanced at her quickly as well and began to sweat a bit. “Orokuzuki Miku” Iruka called, the mean looking boy with the jet black hair and amber eyes looked at Kinokiita with a slight frown before rolling his eyes. Kinokiita looked to see who it was, and groaned “ah hell” she muttered crossing her arms, she stared Iruka dead in the eyes “I’m officially screwed, who’s the third person already” she muttered. “Ayame Tsumi” was the third name, the grey haired boy looked up with a hopeful smile on his face, he turned to a few other fan boys excitedly blushing, as they leered at him in jealousy. Kinokiita shrank back into her seat her head barely peeping over the desk. “I’m sorry Kino-Chan” Naruto said sympathetically resting a hand on her shoulder.

Iruka read off the rest of the teams, “Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke” He called. Kinokiita watched them both Naruto and Sakura where appeased but Sasuke looked annoyed either way. Naruto frowned “Iruka sensei, why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be pared up with that bum!” Naruto yelled point at him Kinokiita placed her palm to her forehead and shook it “don’t do it Naruto..” she muttered. “Because Naruto, Sasuke pulled first in front of all 27 students….” Iruka said “but there are 28 of us” Sakura said her eyes wandering to Kinokiita they lingered there. “Naruto you where dead last, we do this to balance things out, understand” Iruka said. Naruto’s face fell, Sasuke side glanced at him “just don’t get in the way” He said coldly. “Dead last” Naruto muttered before shipping his head to Sasuke who muttered something under his breath “what did you call me!” Naruto yelled. Iruka sighed and shook his head “give it rest Naruto” he said.“This afternoon you will meet your Jounins, until then you may all take a break, but don’t be late back” Iruka called out.”

Kinokiita finished her lunch and walked past a room just outside of the academy grounds. She heard muffled mumbling, looking around she placed her hands on her hips “I must be losing it” she muttered to herself. The muffled noises began to sound like her name. “Huh?” she asked peeking into a window, looking down she saw a tied up Sasuke. Her expression when flat ‘You can’t be serious’ It said. “The hell happened to you?” she asked him leaping into the room through the window. “Naruto” he said in a muffled way, Kinokiita chuckled “so he bested you ne?” she said Sasuke glared at her, “alright, don’t get your drawers in a bunch” she sighed untying him. He got up and dusted himself off. “Hopefully he won’t go running his mouth about this” Sasuke muttered lowly. Kinokiita laughed as the two walked out of the room together. As they walked in silence, Tsumi Ayame walked up to Kinokiita timidly “E-Excuse me, K-Kino-san” he called out, both Sasuke and Kinokiita stopped talking and turned to face him. Kinokiita with raised eyebrows “hm?” she asked. “I-I just” Tsumi said looking down at the ground bashfully, “you go on ahead Sasuke, find your team, it’s almost time to go” she called, Sasuke nodded and continued on. “So what's up…er, Tsumi right?” Kinokiita said awkwardly trying he best to be friendly, she never really fraternized with her fan boys. “Yeah-yeah that’s me” he said blushing “I just wanted to, um never mind!” he called before running off. Kinokiita watched him go “strange kid” she thought before going to follow after Sasuke.

“He can do whatever he wants. If I was to do the stuff he did, my parents would get so mad at me” Kinokiita heard Sakura say, she now stood at a distance from the pink hair girl and Sasuke. Sakura spoke so confidently, it was so unusually for her especially around Sasuke. “he is so lucky, all alone, no parents to get on his case” Sakura said, Kinokiita frowned and crossed her arms, at these words Sasuke looked back at Sakura sharply glaring a bit. “That’s why he misbehaves all the time” Sakura said, Sasuke looked down at the ground “all Alone…” he muttered lowly. “huh?” Sakura asked. “The sadness of having a parent yelling at you, is-is nowhere near what he feels” Sasuke said darkly, Sakura began to shrink back, “Sakura…” Sasuke said pausing for a moment, he then looked into her green eyes coldly “you are, Annoying” He said looking up he spotted Kinokiita walking up to then her hands in her skirt pockets her head down as she strolled up casually, however she looked at Sasuke coldly. He looked her in her eyes, “what's gotten into her?” He asked, her eyes told him to leave, glancing at her one last time he left with a light “hn” Sakura sat down slowly on a bench. “You’re annoying” ringing in her ears. Kinokiita stood at a short distance from her. The wind shifted and Sakura could feel her gaze what are you looking at?” she asked although not as harsh as she would have normally. “it’s a tough thing isn’t it” Kinokiita asked Sakura sat up straight “what's tough?” she asked “being cut back down to size, it doesn’t feel nice at all, to know and see for yourself when you have been wrong” Kinokiita spoke slowly. “I to recently learned a lesson in judging others” she added. Sakura looked down “yeah, did you change?” she asked her, Kinokiita turned away from Sakura and kept walking “I’m here aren’t I” She said simply. Sakura looked after her “maybe…next time, I’ll be a bit nicer with Naruto” Sakura thought smiling sadly to herself as she thought about how hurtful Sasuke's words had been.

Kinokiita entered the room where she was supposed to be meeting her new Sensei, “how nice of you to join us…you are late” A harsh cold voice called Kinokiita looked up and her eyes grew wide, “H-he” she thought her eyes danced as they trailed from his feet up to his face, burning red eyes almost as red as her own, he had a pinkish peach like hair that fell to his knees. “He looks like” she thought as their eyes locked. “me..” she whispered. The Jounin looked down at her sternly, he lowered his head and shadows fell over his eyes. “Kinokiita…” he said softly. Kinokiita froze, “sorry Sensei…” she muttered taking a seat in the middle of Miku & Tsumi. “well there isn’t any use in harping on the past…Now is time for proper introductions. In order from left to right, Do this properly now, last name first, state why you became a ninja, what puts you at peace, what sends you over the edge, and your inner most desire” He said, Miku arched a brow “feh…are you kidding, I’m not tell you anything, you’re all but a stranger to us…why should we trust you? Speak first, and maybe then I will tell you” Miku said as he would have been first. Kinokiita eyed him and then focused on the Jounin again. The Jounin smirked “ah very wise, I like you” He said before clearing his throat. “My Name is Ichimasu, I became a Ninja because of reasons that are my own, Sculpting puts me at peace, disrespectful children send me over the edge..My inner most desire…is my own as well...” He said calmly

Tsumi rubbed the back of his neck “that was very vague Ichimasu-Sensei” he said nervously. Miku glared at him “you can play that game” He muttered. “My name is Miku Orokuzuki, you may only call me Orokuzuki…what puts me at peace is silence, what sends me over the edge, is ignorant adults, My inner most desire…to be the strongest Ninja on record” Miku said, Kinokiita watched him as he spoke, his voice was so harsh, so pointed, she sighed heavily. “Very well, you’re turn” Ichimasu said turning to Kinokiita “pass” she said lowly trying not to look him in the eyes. “It’s ok if Kino-san’s not ready I will gladly go ahead of her” Tsumi said looking at her softly a small smile on his lips Ichimasu rolled his eyes “alright” He stated waiting for the boy to speak. “I became a Ninja because I want to show everyone that I am useful, and that I am a man” he said blushing while glancing at Kinokiita “also to impress a very powerful Nin” he added trailing off a bit. “um I-I…what puts me at peace…is-is thinking of Kino-san’s smile and her music, her beautiful music…I also like um” Tsumi blushed again “gardening and working with plants….” He added almost shamefully. “what sends me over the edge is, well is when Others disrespect Kino-san, Those two girls form out class are always so disrespectful to her, I hate them, I hate also when the other boys treat her like an object….although…” he said trailing off “My..my greatest most inner desire” He said softly. His face turned bright red and he brought his hand to his heart “I hold deep inside, and one day I hope it will come true, it’s like a far away dream, yet I can feel it on my finger tips, and then, when I open my eyes…it slips away” he said blushing. Kinokiita hid her face in her hands. “Please why must his whole intro be about me” she thought.

All eyes fell on her, she felt them gazing at her and looked up. “Sanda Kinokiita, I became a Ninja because it was expected of me, and I always hold true to my expectations…” she said trailing off. “what puts me at peace, is my Shamisen, Tai Chi, and Meditation, and art.” She paused and sighed “what sends me over the edge is my ridiculous fan boys, Selfishness in my generation of ninja, Petty reasons of become a ninja, like strength or popularity alone….I loathe two faced people…” she said going on a rant although her voice was still very dry. “My inner most dream” she said her eyes closed slowly. “Is to…be…” her voice faded away “free” She thought, but never spoke it, she looked at Ichimasu as if saying she was finished. Ichimasu nodded. “Very well. Meet me at the water all in the Art district’s forest….there you will have you first duty…I will say no more, I suggest you all rest up..You’ll need all of your strength and wits about you” He warned before walking out of the room. “That guy…he creeps me out” Tsumi muttered fearfully once the Jounin was gone. Kinokiita just watched the door, Ichimasu’s eyes still burning into her soul. “Those eyes…”


End file.
